Lucky
by outrageous band geek
Summary: What would have happened if Tony had not gone back to work after the explosion? spoilers for Twilight TATE
1. weak

summary: what would have happened if Tony hadn't gone back to work after the explosion? find out...

pairings: TATE

Disclaimer: i don't own any of NCIS but i am very tempted to take Tony hostage and make him live in my closet

A/N ok i'm very very strange so be prepared... Hi Kelsie, Sara, Laggy, and Lauren. yeah i was very distraught after the season finale so i made a story where Kate doesn't die.My first fan fic ever so be nice and...REVIEW DAMMIT!anywhoo... to the story

** Lucky**

Even three hours after he was caught in the explosion, special agent Tony DiNozzo felt like every bone in his body was broken. _Great _he thought, _not even a full day back at work and I'm back home again._ He made a sad attempt to get up but it was useless, there was no way that he could go back to work today. Realizing this, he picked up his phone, pushed one on his speed dial and after a few rings a familiar voice picked up, but not the one he had been expecting.

"Kate? Why are you answering Gibbs' phone?" he asked, mildly confused.

"Apparently, the 'ringy thing' wasn't working and McGee is nowhere to be found. Why are you calling anyway?" He pictured her at work and decided that he couldn't stay home any longer so he answered, "Um… I wanted to know if Gibbs could give me a ride back to work." He said this with a wince, remembering what had happened to his poor car not too long ago. He was jerked out of his thoughts when she asked the question that he had been dreading. "Are you sure that you are ready to come back so early? You know, technically, you're still supposed to be on sick leave." _Thank you captain obvious_ he thought while every muscle in his body screamed at the thought of moving.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine. Nothing but a few bruises." _Along with about five broken bones out of the parts that I can actually feel._

"Well, if you're really up to it, I can pick you up in about ten minutes. Gibbs is off somewhere getting a coffee and cursing technology."

"Alright, that sounds good." He lamely replied. _Yeah, if I can get my legs to work by then._

Exactly ten minutes later Kate arrived at Tony's' apartment, knocking at the door and Tony had to overcome his next obstacle, actually answering the door. He needed to use his coffee table to literally hold himself up and inch his way to the door.

When he finally got around to answering the door, it was at least three minutes later but it was worth it to see his co workers beautiful face. He was suddenly very glad that he had come back to work early because he hated to think about what might have happened to Kate and McGee if he hadn't been lying on the ground to spot the explosive device. This thought made him go paler then he already was which made Kate frown with worry. "Tony, are you sure that you're ready to go back to work?"

Tony opened his mouth to answer but before he could, his head started reeling and he started to fall to the floor. Kate quickly positioned herself under his arm and helped him back to his couch. Then she said, "I guess I'll take that as a no. I'm going to call Gibbs and tell him that you can't come back to work today." Tony shook his head and started to protest but Kate silenced him. "Tony, I'm going to keep you here and get you into bed." She was going to say more but she froze when she realized what she had said, hoping that Tony missed it. He saw the look on Kate's face and decided to take advantage of this situation. "So Kate, now I see why you offered to come here." He said as he winked suggestively. She tried to back herself up by saying, "That's not what I meant and you know it." She couldn't understand how he could still be so annoying not even three hours after he had always been killed. This was at least the third time that he had almost died and he still didn't seem to realize it. Then again, he was Tony…


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys, thanks for the great reviews! (except one reminded me of that song, more more more ho do you like me how do you like me and it's been stuck in my head for awhile like that song 8675309)Anywhoo.. back to the story! (sorry it took so long but i couldn' figure out how to post a new chapter) i would just like to say, SHOW ME YOUR KNICKERS! (not literately Laggy)

**chapter two**

About five minutes later, after their usual bickering, Kate was finally able to get Tony in bed and call Gibbs. "What?" he answered irritably. It was clear that he was still on his technology rampage and the fact that Ari was back didn't help either. Kate knew that Gibbs would want to catch the bastard once and for all this time and as much as she wanted to help him, she couldn't leave Tony.

After she had explained the situation to Gibbs, he gave her permission to take a few days off and stay with Tony. Gibbs might not seem like the most emotional person but when it came to his agents, Kate could tell that he really cared. She quickly checked on Tony who was fast asleep and went to her apartment to pick up some of her things. She had only been gone for fifteen minutes tops but when she came back, Tony was franticly searching for her. "What is it Tony?" Kate asked concerned. "I just had a dream where Ari came back and killed you." Kate led him to the couch and put her arms around him, telling him that it was alright. They stayed like that for a while before Tony looked at her and asked, "Aren't you supposed to go back to work? Gibbs will kill you if you don't show up." When he said the word kill, his dream flashed before his eyes and he was barely able to finish his sentence. _A single gun shot rings out from the roof and he looks to see who shot it. He feels something warm on his face and looks back to see Kate on the ground. There is a bullet wound in her head and her blood on his face_. _He didn't even get a chance to_ _tell her…_His mind was jolted back into reality when she answered, "I'm going to be staying here for the next couple of days." She expected him to make some kind of immature comment from him and when none came, she was a little concerned. "Are you alright DiNozzo?" she asked while she made her way to put her toiletries in his bathroom. He was right behind her and he countered, "How do I know that this isn't a dream and the other thing was reality?" With that, she suddenly stopped short and elbowed him in the stomach, knocking the air out of him. "What was that for?" he wheezed. "Well, at least you know now that this isn't a dream." She winked at him and locked herself inside the bathroom. After Kate had gotten settled in and they had eaten something, they both sat on Tony's couch and started to engage in a conversation, or what Ducky liked to call, "Adolescent sexually charged bickering". "Tony, I just saw you almost pass out on the floor there is no way that I am leaving you." Kate complained. "Kate, I already told you, I'm fine but if you have to say, then I am sleeping on the couch." He countered. Their conversation went on like this for awhile until Tony finally gave in and let Kate take the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: nope, still don't own them. well, i do own Kelsie (who begged me to make her die), laura (better known as Laggy) lauren, (who is just wierd) and Sara (who is my bitch) anywhoo... yes i know that i can't space for the life of me and i made a sad (very sad) attempt with this chapter. Anywhoo... read review and enjoy mwahahahahahahahahahahaha...

**chapter 3 (dun dun dun...)**

The next morning, they decided to go out to breakfast because Tony didn't have anything remotely edible in his apartment and he could actually move again. After some mindless conversation, Tony came to a realization.

"Hey, how many days did Gibbs let you have off?" he asked.

"He told me to take two weeks off. Apparently he's bringing in the special agents we met awhile ago, Kelsie, Laura, Sara and Lauren to help him catch that bastard Ari." She quickly added, seeing the look on Tony's face. It didn't make him feel any better.

"Two weeks? I really look that bad huh?" He was a little offended that Gibbs thought he was so weak. Kate rolled her eyes at his reaction. _Men are so dense._ She thought before she said,

"Tony, you had a fifteen percent chance of surviving the plague, you came back a week early from sick leave, and you almost got caught in a car explosion. I'm surprised that you aren't completely bed ridden."

He considered this for a while before saying, "Yeah, I guess you're right." After they ate and paid the bill, Tony suggested that they go for a walk because he had been spending too much time in his apartment lately. They walked in silence for awhile until Tony asked, "Kate, why did you pretend to have the plague?"

She looked away and answered, "Because I didn't want to leave you." He was about to pursue the matter more but Kate's cell phone started to ring. "Hello?" she answered. "It's me." Gibbs said, sounding pained. "Ari is dead but he shot me and killed one of the fill-in agents, Kelsie I think." Kate was shocked, Kelsie had been such a good friend and she couldn't imagine that she was gone, but she still had to ask, "Are you alright Gibbs?"

She knew that she really shouldn't have asked that question but she was worried. "Of course I'm alright. The bastard got me in the arm and they forced me to go to the hospital." He said, followed with some unpleasant words describing the medical technicians. "Well, at least you're alright. Tony and I will be at the hospital in about twenty minutes." Gibbs started to protest but Kate hung up on him.

She quickly filled Tony in on the situation and they headed to the hospital. When they got to Gibbs' room, he was yelling at the doctor for "Not knowing what the hell he was doing." And Kate had to struggle not to laugh which was better then Tony, who was laughing hysterically. Gibbs finally realized that his co workers were there so he started to yell at them. "What the hell are you two doing here? Tony, you look like hell, go get some rest. What are you two staring at? I'm fine!"

Then Abby walked into the room and Gibbs visibly relaxed. It was weird how Abby could calm him down. Kate wondered how she could have this effect on their boss. Maybe it was because she was a Goth… oh well, the world would never know. After making sure that Gibbs was fine (according to him at least) Kate and Tony went back to his apartment. It was only twenty hundred when they got back so Tony suggested that they watch a movie (what a surprise).

The movie was only half way through when Tony asked, "Kate, were you telling me that you wanted to stay with me even though you could have also gotten the plague?" Kate sighed and thought _dammit, I thought that he would forget _as she tried to explain. "Well, you know we've been working together for awhile and even thought you annoy the hell out of me, you're one of my… closest friends."

She was going to say more but she couldn't remember what it was a second later because Tony had gently put his lips on hers. For a second, her mind drifted to rule number twelve, no dating in the office, but then she thought _oh what the hell…_ and let him kiss her. After a minute he carefully pulled away and whispered, "I've wanted to do that for the longest time." She searched his beautiful green eyes with her brown ones and finding no evidence of the chance that this was a crueljoke in them she smiled and replied, "What took you so long?" This made him smile and kiss her again deeply and passionately before carrying her to his bedroom, the movie long forgotten.

About a year later, Tony and Kate got married and went on their honeymoon in the tropics. The warm breeze gently brushed her face as she walked down the beach hand in hand with her husband. "This is a little bit better then Paraguay huh?" he asked, making her laugh. "I don't know, they don't sell L-pods here and the hotel doesn't have giant cockroaches around every corner." She added. "Well at least there's one good thing about this place; we know that Gibbs isn't watching us." She laughed again and looked back on the events that had led to their relationship. She realized that she didn't regret being with Tony instead of staying at work. Kate thought about the agent who had been killed and a shiver ran up her back. _What if one of us had been on that roof instead of Kelsie?_ She quickly got that thought out of her mind and thought about the new life she had in front of her with Tony. She looked up at him and smiled, never really knowing just how lucky she was. **The End**

So… what do you think? It's corny I know andIkinda gave up on the spacing at the endbut whatever. Mwahahaha… my twisted mind has no end.


End file.
